A sky of Indigo mist
by foxyboy
Summary: Duo pines away for Heero, who has been missing for two years ever since the war. Now, he desperately has to find him... Or die trying. Fifth chapter up an now, this is where the action kicks in!
1. When stars die out

Lasting impression; Gundam Wing

  


"When stars die out."

It was lonesome sometimes here on L2...

Lonesome without someone to hold onto... 

There would be no more times when they would see each other again. No more times when they would fight side-by-side like the old comrades that they were. 

There was no reason to. 

And it was all their fault. 

Was peace always this way? So lonesome? No one to call a comrade? A partner fighting for the same cause? Maybe he's finally settled down with Relena. Have some kids, start that family of theirs. Have a happy ending... 

Or could fate have reversed everything? 

No, it couldn't be like that. It shouldn't. Heero was alive, there was no way someone wouuld be able to kill the perfect soldier. No one... Not even Shinigami... 

Shinigami could not claim him. Shinigami could not tell him. But how he tried! How Shinigami would try to tell the blind boy! But all he would do was hide inside that silent shell of his until one day he'd finally snap. Or die. 

No. Shinigami would not let anyone take his life. That's why he was there. Trying to keep the soldier from killing himself. And he succeeded. 

But where was the soldier now? Where was the one that he had been protecting? 

Where was Heero? 

Somewhere else. So far away. So long ago. Two long years of longing for the perfect soldier ever since the end of the wars. Ever since they left. 

Ever since he became lonely. Ever since Heero left with Relena. 

Damn Relena! It was all her fault that he left him! All his tears and lonesome nights... All of his suffering... 

"Duo-kun... What's wrong?" It was Hilde. The woman in his life. The one that made his life tolerable. Maybe, without her, he would have beaten the suicidal Perfect soldier to his grave. 

"... I miss him." She knows how much he means to me. But, she's still here with me. Providing the last bit of comfort that I can get from anyone. She loves me and I love her. 

Only as my sister. The sister I never had. 

"I know. I always did." I never knew how she would have taken this. Would she hate me if I told her how much I loved the mysterious boy? No, she didn't. She was hurt, it was in her eyes. But she understood how much I cared for Heero. 

How much I loved him. 

"It's been so long now, hasn't it? So long ago, I was with him everywhere. Now, it's nothing more than a memory. Is that all I'll ever get from him? Just memories? Will I ever be able to hold him in my arms like the love I always wanted to have? No... It's never going to happen isn't it? it's always going to be the same..." 

"Nothing is ever the same. Life changes, and so do people." 

"But what if he's changed? What if he doesn't care?" Did he? Did he really care? Was I really just an annoyance? 

Was he gone because of me? 

"I don't believe that he'll change because you want him to, Duo. He's always been the perfect soldier. Heero Yuy..." I know that I can't change him... I wasn't able to, I never will. 

"But... Why won't he? Why won't he come to me when I need him? When my body craves for him? When my heart beats for him?" A pained silence, broken only by the soothing sound of a woman's voice. 

"Who must come first? The loved, or the lover? It's hard to tell him... It's harder to forget." Hilde slowly made her way towards the melancholic Maxwell. He laid his head on her lap, and sighed as they both stared out at the deep black sea of stars. 

Stars of white, surrounded by Mist's of Indigo. 

"Will he come back?" Hilde only stroked the long, unbraided hair in response. 

_The end...?_

Ramblings: 

1) Will there be a part two? I dunno, you tell me! Will Maxwell get his man? Or will Shinigami cry out for an even longer time? MAIL ME AND TELL ME!  
  
2) All comments and Constructive Criticisms will be appreciated! Email me @ [Tru_blu_FY@angelfire.com][1]

3) Thanks to Regina who's always supported my work! And thanks for asking me to do something for you! Mwah! ^.^

   [1]: Mailto:Tru_blu_FY@angelfire.com



	2. I will run away...

Lasting impression; Gundam Wing A:link {colorblue; text-decoration:none} A:active {colorviolet; Text-decoration:underline} A:visited {color#C051FF; Text-decoration:none} A:hover {colorRed; Text-decoration:underline} 

A sky of Indigo Mist  
Part II "I will run away..." 

Where was Deathscythe? 

Nowhere. 

Where was Shinigami? 

Non existent. 

Where was the one he called angel? 

He wished he knew... 

An angel with wings pure and devoid of sin, locked with his own tainted wings as he prayed that they would be one with each other. 

It was a nice dream, but that's all that it would be. Hilde's fingers slipped easily through the now straight and unbraided hair as Duo withheld his sobbing. he wasn't like Heero, he couldn't live on his own, he never would. He had Hilde in the least but what he needed was the one he seeked. 

Where are you Heero when I call for you? 

Are you alive? Or are you buried? 

What do you say when I call for you? 

Do you laugh at me, or cry with me? Do you need me, or do you want to go farther from me? 

Do you need Shinigami? Did you ever? Or do you need that woman of yours, that Relena Peacecraft? 

"You know what Hilde?" Hilde's eyes remained shut in her response to the boy. 

"What is it Duo?" 

"Wufei would laugh at me if he found out that a woman had beaten me for Heero." Hilde giggled. Duo still hasn't lost his sense of humor despite depression. She liked that, a man that wouldn't give up through all odds. Maybe that was what first attracted her to Duo. That sweet natured laugh, that irresistable smile, the wickedly long hair that was now tickling her. 

How far would one go for love? 

"Duo... Somewhere, Heero's watching the same beautiful indigo sky." 

"Yeah." Duo answered with uneasy callousness. Heero was there, somewhere, but with who? Alone? With Relena? Or with another man? 

"Duo... Are you okay?" Hilde asked. Obviously, her question had nearly reopened the wound she tried so valiantly to close. 

"..Yeah, sort of." A painful silence once again ensued. 

Silence 

"Duo?" 

"Yes Hilde?" 

"Are you sure you want to follow Heero?" She knew that Duo loved Heero, but that love in her heart kept beating for him. 

"Yes... With all my heart." Hilde slowly nudged Duo off her and stood up slowly. She was choking on her own tears. His heart had no more space for her, and trying harder would only hurt her even more... She looked at him through hazy, teary eyes and said with authority... 

"Go to Sanq kingdom. Go to Heero." And she ran away from him. 

Shinigami now was alone, completely. Hilde was gone, but now, a faint lead to Heero was the exchange. Did he just lose her for that one small clue to Heero's whereabouts? But, it would be silly to fret now. Hilde would not come to him. 

He had to go to Heero. 

He had to go to Sanq kingdom. 

_The end...?_

Ramblings: 

1) Whoo hoo! Someone requested a part two! (Sorry, I forgot your name... -_-) I couldn't leave this story dangling so I continued it. What would Duo find at Sanq Kingdom? Would he finally be reunited with him? Wait for part three!  
  
2) All comments and Constructive Criticisms will be appreciated! Email me @ [Tru_blu_FY@angelfire.com][1]

3) Thanks to everyone who commented on my fics! I love you all! (Yes, all 5 of you... -_-) 

var yvContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089geovisit();

   [1]: Mailto:Tru_blu_FY@angelfire.com



	3. A game between hearts

Lasting impression; Gundam Wing A:link {colorblue; text-decoration:none} A:active {colorviolet; Text-decoration:underline} A:visited {color#C051FF; Text-decoration:none} A:hover {colorRed; Text-decoration:underline} 

A sky of Indigo Mist  
Part III, "A game between hearts."

Like a coil of rope from the edge of a cliff, Duo clung to this single piece of rope with all his life. One small clue to what he wanted more than living. Something that was so dear to him that he would go to the ends of the galaxy for it. 

Was this what love would do to a man? Would it drive them this crazy? In sanity or other wise, he would follow with blind faith. 

Sanq Kingdom... 

It was perhaps, his fabled promised land. Strange... it was the same land that held in it his 'Enemy'. She wasn't really an opposing force, it was just that.... Well... 

Why would he hate her? Because he was afraid? Afraid that someone would take away the one that HE wanted? Was he jelous? Why would he be jealous? Why would he even want the soldier? The anti-social soldier? The self-destructive soldier? Why would he care? 

The answer was simple. Because no one else did. 

Why would the boy he knew as Heero Yuy be the way he is? Was it because ever since he was a baby, he was trained to kill in cold blood? He had no real parents that showed him affection. No one that showed him kindness. He just knew that he must fulfill every mission, no matter what the cost. He knew deep in his heart that it was true. He wanted Heero because no one else did. 

Except for Relena. 

They were so different. Relena was shown how good the world was ever since she was still suckling at her mothers breast. Heero had no one. Did they want Heero for the same reason? To show him how good the world can become? 

Or was it just a game to Duo and Relena? Who would be able to crack open that indestructible emotional shell of Yuy? 

No... It was more than just a game to Duo. He knew that he WANTED to crack open that box that Heero hid in. He wanted to break the barriers between love and death. His love... And Heero's. 

Tomorrow, he wold leave for Sanq Kingdom. And he would find Heero. Alive or not, he could not say. The departure of war did take its toll on all of them, even Duo himself. Duo was actually depressed, and he didn't like the way it felt. How could Heero and Trowa keep that indefinite scowl on their face without any discomfort? It hurt him to think of anything melancholic (Authors note: Sorry, but if this sounds weird, please feel free to email me!) but he could not help it. The one that he wanted was so far away. Hundreds of thousands of miles away... 

But tomorrow... That would change. And there and then, he would whipser those words that he so wanted to say into Heero's ear for so long... And there and then, they would be one... Together in a long and loving embrace that defied odds... 

Tomorrow... 

In Sanq kingdom... 

In the "Promised land" 

Would he find his savior? 

His savior... So far away in those stars... Wrapped in indigo. 

_The end...?_

Ramblings: 

1) Yeah! A continuation! But it's still a VERY rough draft! At least, I've given more detail on Duo's part and how Relena affects him and Heero. *Sigh* I wish I could write better...  
  
2) All comments and Constructive Criticisms will be appreciated! Email me @ [Tru_blu_FY@angelfire.com][1]

3) Thanks for the support BonBon! I -W I L L- continue these fics! Keep up the good work and more power!

var yvContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089geovisit();

   [1]: Mailto:Tru_blu_FY@angelfire.com



	4. Driving Duo Maxwell

Lasting impression; Gundam Wing A:link {colorblue; text-decoration:none} A:active {colorviolet; Text-decoration:underline} A:visited {color#C051FF; Text-decoration:none} A:hover {colorRed; Text-decoration:underline} 

A sky of Indigo Mist  
Part IV, "Driving Duo Maxwell."

**Note! Personally, I haven't really watched GWING! Not an episode! All I learned was just picked up from bits and pieces scattered throughout the net. All I've watched was the OAV which means that I haven't really SEEN Sanq Kingdom! All the terrain and such are just things I assume! Thank you...**

It was technically late afternoon when Maxwell arrived. The shuttle that he got off had already left hours ago... So what was he doing here at the airport? It all started from the simple assumption of... Of nothing. 

He had no idea where to look! It was that basic! Where would he look? Sanq Kingdom was HUGE when viewed from the eyes of a teen! And even though it was a completely pacifistic colony (I'm guessing, okay!), there were still people who didn't really act like pacifists... 

Maybe that's why he was so reluctant to go before... The fear of being there but not actually seeing who he was there for. Irrationality was his middle name, and maybe his trip here was just as irrational. 

But he was already here. It was even more irrational to turn back. Maybe if he asked around a bit... Just maybe... 

Duo stood, and left the airport. Sanq Kingdom was cooler than he thought, being a colony and all. The air was crisp and cold, but not bone chilling. It was actually nice.. And he liked that. He walked outside the gloomy gray building and went out to find a cab. He waited... And waited. 

Soon enough, the idea came to him again. Asking wouldn't really be a bad idea... But before he had any chance to ask, a cab pulled up to him. Duo was smart enough to know that this was HIS cab. 

"Where to, sis?" The young cab driver asked. Obviously, the cabbie wasn't paying too much attention to his customer. Duo spoke, In an extremely manly tone, just to point out who's "Sis". 

"Anywhere. Gimme a tour." It was short, yet perfectly blunt. The driver whirled behind to see his customer was, in actuality, a boy. 

"Yo! For a moment there, I thought you were a chick." His answer was perfectly blunt as well, and Maxwell was getting a little irritated at the arrogant man in front of him. Man... More like brat. He could have been Duo's own age, if it wasn't for that roguish, unshaven look that the boy had. 

"So, whad'ya wanna check out?" 

"Anything." The boy began the engine. It was somewhat old, but it was a way around until he found out where he has to go. 

"Sightseeing?" 

"Yeah... Somewhat." He didn't like to talk right about now, but the kid would ask and ask questions so much that it was beginning to get irritating, even for someone as irritating as Duo himself. 

But the boy did not talk. He just drove on in silence. Duo didn't even TRY to look out the window to look for Heero. He just wanted some sleep... He forced his eyes open, but mind over matter didn't always come true... 

--- 

"Hey... Bro, wake up..." 

"Bro, get up." 

"Ungh... What is it Hilde...?" Dumb kid, he's sleeptalking... He's a real keeper, alright. Fair skin with those deep indigo eyes of his that were like pools of deep, dark blue ink. Why am I bothering with this one? What made him so special? So different from the rest? I don't know. I don't really know. He's just special to me... 

Boy, that sounded really stupid. How could this one boy mean so much to me when I've only seen him for about an hour? 

I ask again. What makes him so special? 

"Wake up, kiddo. You've been sleeping in my cab for about an hour already." His legs stretched slightly, like a cat's. And like a cat, he yawned quite deeply, with his mouth open the entire way, not bothering to cover. Yeah, he was still a kid. 

"Where... Where am I?" 

"And here you are; sleeping in the taxi of some guy you don't know without fear of getting robbed or killed, and you ask me where you are?" I reply with heavy sarcasm. Maybe he was just half-asleep. Maybe he was just dumb. Whatever it is, I know he's not from around here. 

"Oh... I'm so sorry! I must have dozed off because of that long flight..." He answered back sleepily, scratching his head lightly. 

"So.. Are you going to sleep here and pay for the fare or are you going to find a place for the night? I don't know what you're doing here in Sanq Kingdom at a time like this, but you better find someplace for a bed." 

"Why? Is there something going on?" He asked me, a bit more awake than before. 

"Yeah. There's been some rumors that there's somebody lurking the Peaccraft mansion. They say he's a trained assassin supposed to kill Miss Peacecraft..." 

"An... assassin!? Are these rumors true?" The boy that was sleeping just a moment ago was awakened with a surprising amount of vigor. But for some weird reason, he seemed to be happy about something... 

"Yeah, or so I hear. What's it to you?" Curiosity was a liability in my personality. What are you going to do? Have a person filed for overquestioning? 

"You have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you! Umm.. Here's the payment for the fare, and thanks again!" The boy bolted out of the cab, stopped, and walked back to the vehicle, a twisted yet stupid looking grin on his lips. 

"Umm... Do you know where I might find the Peacecraft Mansion?" I sigh, and call him back into the cab. This is one strange kid I've picked up here... 

_The end...?_

Ramblings: 

1) Umm... Yeah? This is my worst fic! (This part sux!) Maybe it's got something to do with my sudden state of laziness... Whatever. Maybe I'll rework this soon. (I really have to! This is WAY horrid!)  
  
2) All comments and Constructive Criticisms will be appreciated! Email me @ [Tru_blu_FY@angelfire.com][1]

3) Anyone willing to contribute ideas? Please email them to me! I SOOOO need ideas!

var yvContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089geovisit();

   [1]: Mailto:Tru_blu_FY@angelfire.com



	5. Biting the bullet

Sky of Indigo Mist, V   


Part V  
"Biting the bullet"

  
  


From the big picture, Sanq kingdom wasn't as bad as he pictured it. It was really nice and peaceful. Was it always like this? Even before the end of the war? How could a place like this, a place completely devoid of fighting exist? 

Was this really heaven? 

'Hardly.' he thought. Just because a country's peaceful doesn't exactly turn it into Eden. And it definitely isn't Heaven if someone's plotting to assassinate your leader. 

He really wanted that assassin to be Heero. At least, if it was Heero, he could say that he hasn't flipped his lid just yet. Stalking, government file hacking and cold-blooded murder didn't qualify Heero for a trip to the Happy house. 

"You leaving tonight? Leave the keys; I'll stay up." It was Jake. Unknowingly, he had already slipped into the habit of calling "The driver", Jake. This guy was the same Taxi Driver that had given him shelter when he first came here to Sanq kingdom. They had goten to know each other through the short span of time that they were with one another and Duo's search for Heero was not one of the things that he kept secret. However, there were two sides to the person he knew as Jake Maxinne. 

Jake Maxinne: Seventeen years of age. Currently employed as a taxi driver. Born and raised by Jeremy and Nadia Maxinne from birth until the age of 11, where in which both his parent died from a car accident. Lived all his life as a resident of Sanq Kingdom. 

Jake Maxinne: Long, copper brown hair but is now dyed Magenta. Hazel brown eyes. Jake is also currently employed in the Peacecraft security team. Currently on outside work trying to track down the assassin. This one fact has not been made knowledge to Duo. 

"Yeah. Wanna come? I'm goin' over to _The Border_ tonight." 4 days. Four days since the two met. Maybe it was the companionship that diluted Duo's interest in finding Heero, but he knew that Jake was a good guy. Jake showed him around town; where the great clubs were, the hot spots of town, places to be. Friends were something that were missing from Duo's life and he was glad he had this one, even though if he was kind of weird. 

"Nah. Maybe later; I still got work to do. Still got to pay for the rent of this place." Duo found the guy strange for some reason. Just a taxi driver, an irresponsible taxi driver at that, and yet he seemed to be able to afford everything he had. No problem with the rent and extra bills and he always woke up late for work... 

Highly irresponsible and yet, he held a special charm within him. Something about Maxinne was so similar to Maxwell, and that's what made them seem to click. 

"Whatever you say." Unlatching all three of the locks, Duo walked out of the apartment,looking over his shoulder to see Jake lying on the couch, one arm slung over his eyes. Duo smiled, and left him to whatever it was he had to do. 

The door shut. Duo was off to _The Border_ while Jake had business to finish. Jake stood up, walked over to his room... 

Pulled out some papers from under his bed. 

And begun work. 

"Heero Yuy. Supposedly from L2 Colony. Raised from birth by Doctor J for the sole purpose of being the perfect soldier. Pilot of the Gundam WING, WING ZERO and WING ZERO custom until two years ago. Disappeared immediately after the failure of operation Meteor. Last seen in Sanq kingdom, seemingly stalking Relena Peacecraft." He paused. He knew that Heero Yuy was the same person that Duo Maxwell was searching for. Heero Yuy was also the one that was accused of attempted assassination. 

Somehow, everything seemed to fall together. 

"How much longer am I going to have to keep this up before I get any definite proof?" He dropped the papers on the dining table and picked up the Denim Jacket casually laid on one of the seats. Now that he looked at it, partying wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

* * * 

The Border was exceptionally crowded that night. But as they say, the more the merrier, right? Duo had exceptionally good fashion sense that night and it showed by the amount of girls that were coming up to him to dance. His all black outfit, from his black undershirt to the black leather jacket and slacks up to his black suede shoes, he was dripping in style and sex appeal. He was young, sexy and handsome, and for some reason, it bothered him to know that other people found him attractive. He sat down, somewhere in the middle of the counter and just watched the people dance the night away. Dancing wasn't the same without the rest of the group. Well, the group was never complete anyway... Heero was never there. Even Anti-social Trowa and Wufei were there when they were invited. But Heero... 

...Heero...? 

Duo tried to look again, but people blocked his view. Was that the perfect soldier that he just saw back there? Could he be here? Without thinking, Duo stood up and raced to the same area to where he though he saw Yuy. 

And unbelievably, he was there. In the flesh, he was there! Heero's eyes grew slightly larger as he saw Maxwell briskly walking towards him. 

And then he ran, shoving people out of his face as he went and blowing faces into nonexistence with his gun if they tried to stop him. 

"HEERO! DAMMIT, WAIT!" Leaping over bodies that were thrown to the floor and over tables and seats, Duo Maxwell chased after Heero Yuy. But why would Heero run away from him? And more importantly, what was the perfect soldier doing here? 

Impaling his fist on the face of one of the bouncers, Heero then swung open the metal back door and slipped away from _The Border_ club... With Duo Maxwell not far behind. 

* * * 

(Fuck it all. What's Duo doing here? This isn't the time or place for a damn reunion!) Heero thought as he toppled garbage cans and disrupted traffic as he ran through the crowded intersection. Duo chased after him, following the exact same lead that Heero left him. However, it wasn't really easy going after a man when there are rows of cars right in front of you. 

"Heero! Where the hell do you think you're going!" 

* * * 

The club looked like it just had a badly done facelift. But what was even more disturbing were the people who look like they just went to a drunk plastic surgeon. So many people were dead. Men, Women, even teenagers younger than himself were dead. Such carnage in such a short span of time... Thank God, Duo wasn't one of the bodies with a bullet hole in the face. 

"This is some pretty scary shit... Hey, you got any idea who did this?" Jake asked the frightened bartender, who was visibly shocked as Jake had already noticed the the dried up blood on his face. 

"Hey, answer me!" The man was in a fetal position and shivering violently. There were two people beside him; one dressed similarl to the bartender and the other was a female. From deduction, Jake guessed that the man was a coworker and the girl was his girlfriend. Slowly, the man turned his wide eyed eyes to Jake, and then pointed one quivering finger to the open back door and then slumped into a deeper state of fear. 

"I guess I should say thanks." Jake then quickly ran outside, and he saw a figure run out of the same alley. A figure dressed in black, with Mahogany hair trailing behind it. 

* * * 

A Bullet fired, destroying a drivers vision as it pierced his right eye and through his skull. His car crashed into another one and the two totaled vehicles detonated, killing dozens of pedestrians. The person with the gun was a very skilled marksman, trained for this kind of combat in every possible way. He took out innocent people with such amazing accuracy and lack of mercy that he was easily thought of as a kind of superman... 

No wonder he was given the title of "PERFECT SOLDIER". 

Behind the madman, another one, who could also be called equally mad, followed him. Through the explosions and blood, he ran after the killer... Like a predator going after it's prey, it followed relentlessly, not letting anything get in its path. Not until it got its victim. 

No wonder he was called "Shinigami". 

And yet behind the two, another followed. He dodged the crowded streets and went down the alleys and the dimly lit corridors of this colony. Although he was not on the exact same path, he was following them, and he knew every move they did. Wherever they went. Whatever they did. 

He met every requirement for the "Special Forces". 

Three people, all with the same route and with different intent. One wanted to get away from another. The second wanted to GET to the first. While the third was on the hunt for both of them. It wasn't long before everything was finally put to an end. The first grabbed a vehicle, shot the driver, and threw the fresh corpse out the door. 

(This isn't good. I'll have to avoid every thing here... Including the local police. Duo, you asshole!) He turned, heading towards the bridge away from the colonies red light district. 

The only thing between him and escape was a man. Holding an exact same gun that he was holding. The man had long flaming red hair and his gun was cocked at the car that he drove. Two shots fired, two tires blew. The car grinded against the floor and stopped, a good several meters away from the man. The driver jumped clear out of the vehicle as it collided with the bridges side, filling the air with shrapnel, fire and smoke. 

"Freeze. Don't even think of getting away from my sight. I'll blow your fucking brains out if you do." The fallen perfect soldier gritted his teeth as he picked his face up from the ground. He spitted out blood and swore under his breath. 

"Yeah, that's it... Nice and slow." Jake walked closer, his gun pointing at Heero's face. He moved closer to Heero, and Heero moved closer to him until the gun was at point blank range... 

"Heero Yuy; you are under arrest on grounds of Homicide and bearing of illegal firearms. Also, you are to be brought in for further interrogation concerning the rumors of the assassination of Miss Relena Peacecraft. Get on your feet." 

Somehow, he didn't quite understand the reason as to why Heero was there in the Border... And why in the world would he run away from Duo? 

Despite the confusion and the unanswered questions, the pieces still fitted together. And now, one piece has just made his appearance. 

"Jake! What are you doing?" Grabbing Heero by the collar of his shirt, he handcuffed him and proceeded to lead him away from the crime scene... Turning around just once, looking at Duo straight in the eye... 

"Business. Strictly business." 

_The end...?_

Ramble:  
  


1) SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG UPDATE! My computer crashed and all my files went ZIP! Then I couldn't access the net for quite some time! The agony! Oh well, thanks to all the people who sent in feedback. (Yes, I DO LOVE YOU PEOPLE! It's things like this that mean the most to me!)  
  
2) Any Constructive Criticisms? I know I suck at writing so I want you to help me! After all, How much could a little bit of your mentality cost?  
  
3) Hmm... the chapter began running a little longer than I had expected it to go... But isn't that supposed to be a good thing? Anyway, I'll be revamping the older chapters so that they'll be a little longer, okay? 


	6. On the Border

Sky of Indigo Mist, VI

Part VI  
"On the border"

  
  
  


It's been three days since Jake and Heero suddenly disappeared, without a trace, and by now he realized that he was getting paranoid over those two. First, all he wanted to do was meet Heero and admit to both Heero and himself that he was in love. Now, he had met the "Taxi Driver" who then became known to him as Jake Maxinne. Then he meets Heero, who then thrashes nearly half the red light district with his absurd shenanigans and then he's arrested by the same public utility vehicle driver that he had met seven days back.  
  
My my... Things were going at a speed that boggled the human mind. He looked down at the piece of cold toast on his plate and just learned that you should never leave your food there for more than two hours...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So he won't talk?" A stocky man asked a considerably leaner man that sat down in a chair quite comfortably, trying his best to erase from his mental image this fat slob that he called his boss. "That's what I said, right? This is Heero Yuy we're talking about! If he didn't crack from the pressure of having to stop an entire war from breaking out, we won't be able force him to talk anytime soon. He isn't going to be so easy to crack, chief."  
  
"I know that but we don't even have any lead to as to who was the person who tried to kill Lady Peacecraft several weeks ago." He paused for a while, his fingers absently stroking his scraggly beard. "The most likely person to ever even think of taking her life would be Heero Yuy and there's no doubt to that. If we can find even a single piece of evidence linking him to her, then we've got it sealed. He'll be executed for attempting to kill a colony leader and we'll finally get some rest from this case."  
  
"But you can't find anything, right? And now you want me to take everything into my own hands and force this guy to spill the beans on an obviously well-planned assassination? Yeah, good luck tubby..."  
  
The police chief then yanked Jake up by his collar, startling the unruly officer. "Don't play games with me, Maxinne. I'm in no mood to jerk around with you right now so if you could just get own on your skinny little ass and try to talk to him, I'll forget that you ever pissed me off." He tossed the officer back onto his seat, with much more force than what was required however and sent this certain officer tumbling backwards.  
  
"Move it!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm moving, I'm moving!" The door swung open and then slammed back again, the fat man slapping his forehead with his palm. _(That asshole...)  
  
_ "And..." The door opened again and Jake poked his entire head through. "... It's more of a rock hard, unbelievably sexy ass that could crack wallnuts than a skinny one."  
  
The sound of a gun firing and then the sound of feet running.  
  
The man sighed in utter exasperation. Why was he entrusting such a delicate mission to such an inelicate officer like Maxinne? "I swear, if he wasn't such a good cop I'd have him out on the streets for sheer stupidity..."  
  
* * *  
  
"I never knew that this place had so many homeless kids..." The air was chilly and strangely winter-like, which wasn't all too strange in itself considering that he wasn't wearing his clothes that fit this kin of weather. He had gotten accustomed to wearing the old priest clothes that he used to wear when Deathscythe was still around and he foun it amusing that they shrunk just a bit. All that lounging around when Jake was still there had made him a little flabby around the waist. Nothing too major, he thought, I'm still an attractive bastard...  
  
He was already trying to get his mind off those two. Jake never came home after the incident and he hasn't even heard of anything about Heero in the news. He never did like the repetitive and oftentimes depressing news reports that air so often on TV.  
  
But it wasn't so easy to forget a person like him. Not after seeing "HIM" get caught by "HIM".  
  
He was only there for five seconds or something to that extent. That was when he realized that there was something different about this person that he had been staying with for nearly two weeks...  
  
This person wasn't just a taxi driver. No, he was far better than that. He wasn't cut out for something so plain and derogatory.  
  
Anyone that could take the perfect soldier down just wasn't your normal human being. Was he the Cat to Heero's mouse?  
  
And, in this gigantic game of rat-catching, was he part of it? The proverbial Cheese, so to speak?  
  
Heero was at the **Border** for a reason. He wasn't there to party nor would he even have a reason to party anytime soon. Yuy wouldn't be enjoying a cheap bottle of the local beer or anything to that extent...  
  
No, he had ulterior motives for his visit. There was probably someone that he had wanted to meet... And this someone, whoever it may have been, must be pretty good to get Heero to meet up with him...  
  
He never noticed it, but he was walking around in a circle. He was back at square one, the apartment building.  
  
* * *  
  
A sole over head lamp illuminated the room that he was confined in. The walls were simply four by four feet and no form of ecoration accompanied this room other than the lamp and the prerquisite bed-like thing he was forced to sleep on. He found this cheap and inefficient illumination component to be his only companion.  
  
And to him, it was a very irritating companion.  
  
Because it reminded him of himself.  
  
This lamp was flickering on and off. He wasn't sure if it was even going to last the night because of it's poor performance. And that was what reminded him of himself so much. He just might, actually, he was pretty sure that he was going to die tomorrow...  
  
This prison was strange to say the least. Nowadays, they had begun to use extremely advanced computer-controlled locks to keep top criminals inside. He could have hacked that, nothing was too hard nor too advanced for him to hack into and this was one of the reasons why Heero was never given the chance to get into one of those prisons.  
  
The door had no combination nor did it have any kind of way to open it by key. It was also highly primitive by their standards but it seemed to do it's work more efficiently that any of the other locks. This one simply could be opened only from the outside. There was absolutely no other way and he had learned of that, the hard and tiring way. He had inspected it from every point of view you could ever think of and it just didn't have any other way of being opened. After five hours of trying to open the door, he had just completely given up on ever escaping.  
  
He was probably going to die tomorrow like this lamp.  
  
Sad... and why was he feeling that in the first place?  
  
* * * * *  
  
The door opened up with a bang and Duo had plopped himself up again on the sofa, simply trying to pass time until he could find out where he could locate his new so-called buddy, Jake Maxinne.  
  
He had tried the local police but it seemed that he wasn't one of them. There was always the possibility that they were trying to cover up his trail, trying to let all forms of people who have any connection to the two outside of the law enforcment business. It wasn't the first time he had been denied information by a government agency and he just wasn't going to cross these guys off the list of people to pester.  
  
But for now, he had no idea where to look or how to get information. That wasn't his specialty... He specialized in how to cleave an opponent's Mobile suit into two and how to constantly irritate people with his never ending chatter. Reconassance (OOC: spelling, please.) was always one of Heero's strong points... Everything was one of Heero's strong points.  
  
The phone rang and he just let it ring for as much as it liked. Soon enough, the ringing died out, only to be replace by even more ringing. He once again let it be but then it just continued after it had ended, seemingly trying to grab his attention.  
  
He was beginning to get an irrational hatred for telecommunication devices...  
  
Cautiously, almost as if he was afraid of picking up the inanimate object, his fingers lifted up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" His voice was unnaturally shaky... Something that was even more unnatural for a person of Maxwell's gleeful caliber.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
There it was. A voice that he knew only as... COuld it be? Why would...? Calling him? Why would he be called by...?  
  
"Is this you...?"  
  
"You haven't changed. Yes, it's me. I need you to meet me right now. It's a matter of life or death so please, hurry. I'll be at the Border so please, Duo..."  
  
"Wait! Don't hang up!" The phone went dead, the dreaded beeping sound was now clear through the receiver... Yet, in typical Maxwell fashion, he would not give up and he screamed.  
  
"Hey, pick the phone up! **Relena**!"  
  


_The end...?_

Ramble:  
  
1) Ooohh!!! Cliffhanger ending! Let's see what happens next... Even I don't know what else is going to happen! And please, don't crush my brimming head with any more ideas. I still have to pick one from the crop and continue this fic, okay?  
  
2) Please, review this fic and no more comments on what Sanq (Or Sank, whatever...) Kingdom looks like! I cannot take all this! I know I got it all wrong but please, try to just go with the picture, okay?   
  
3) If you thought this part was strange... Wait until you read what I have in store for you in chapter eight... ^_^  
  



End file.
